The Baby Project
by monkeyman626
Summary: When Professor Dumbledore announces that the sixth years will spend the year living life as married couples, even raising babies, everybody is shocked. However, no one is more angry than Draco Malfoy and his loathsome muggleborn partner, Madison Vaen.
1. Chapter 1

**The Baby Project**

_The sixth years remained behind after the Feast, anxiously waiting for the news their Headmaster would be giving them. _

"_Students, you are all about to embark on the most amazing adventure!" announced Professor Dumbledore grandly. "Professor Abera will explain"_

_A man they didn't recognise, with dark hair and eyes stood up, his grin growing wide._

"_For those of you who expected sixth year to be your year to slack off, you have been deceived!" The whispers around the hall grew steadily louder. "This year, you will once again put on the Sorting Hat, although" his voice seemed to echo with excitement, "things will go much differently this time. When the hat is placed on your head, it will call out a name. That name will be the name of your companion for the next year" confusion in the audience "throughout this year, your companion will be legally bound to you as your husband or wife. You and your companion will then be escorted to your new home. Here you will begin your life as a married couple, you will raise children, and undergo real life experiences, and you will be getting graded! Hopefully, you will all learn some valuable lessons that will help you in the future!"_

_He sat down, obviously very proud of himself. The hall echoed with whispers of excitement, and apprehension, all falling silent as Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat._

"_As I call your name, please come forward. Abbot, Hannah!"_

"_NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!"_

_And so it continued. Hermione was paired with Ron, to their relief. They all narrowed their eyes as Draco Malfoy took the stand. There was a moment's silence before..._

"_MADISON VAEN!"_

"_OH HELL NO!"_

_Madison glared at Draco as they stood in front of Professor Abera, as they were 'married'. Draco scowled. Fifth year, Madison Vaen was all the things Draco loathed; Muggleborn, Gryffindor, and unafraid of him. He had hated her since the first day of second year, when she had thrown a shoe at his head. In fact, the only person he hated more than her was Harry Potter._

_Harry shook his head in sympathy at Madison as Draco was forced to slip a ring on her finger. Harry stood beside his partner Ginny, and Ron and Hermione, who had typically, been paired together. Madison refused to look at her new husband, instead staring stubbornly at the wall. _

"_This is going to be a long year"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Mazda!" cried Ginny after the ceremonies were over. Madison sighed with relief, as she headed straight for her best friend. "Oh Mazda I'm so sorry!"

Madison shrugged.

"Don't be" she said more bravely than she felt. "It's not like I married the guy!"

Ginny smirked at her friend's attempt at humour, turning back to the others. Hermione let out an excited shriek as they waited in a circle around a bronze goblet.

"This is so exciting!" she cried, squeezing Ron's hand.

"Speak for yourself Granger" interrupted Draco snidely. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I was nitwit" she retorted, before turning her back on him. "I'm sorry you got paired with Malfoy, but at least we're all together!"

Madison couldn't help but grin, though she was spared an answer as Professor McGonagall approached them.

"Your Portkey will activate shortly, everyone..."

They all placed a finger on the small goblet as they waited. Draco Malfoy was feeling very uncomfortable about the fact that he was going to spend the next year living with five Gryffindors.

"3, 2, 1..."

"Welcome to Nelly's!"

They stared around them in absolute awe. They were obviously in a back yard of some sort; but each of the girls felt a strange feeling in their chests as they took in the beauty that would be theirs for the next year. The house was enormous; and yet it had a comfortable country cottage feel thrown in with the efficiency of modern times. It was at least four stories high and upon entering they could see it was equipped with most of the essentials they'd ever need. The rest, they knew, they would have to buy for themselves. The ground floor was clearly a main living are, with an enormous kitchen, two dining room tables and an awesome living room. The first floor held the bedroom and living quarters for the first couple. A sign was hanging above the door. 'The Malfoys'

Madison let out a groan. "Madison Malfoy..." she shuddered. Harry and Ron burst out laughing, unable to contain it. She scowled at them. "I know where you live!"

This only made them laugh harder. Throwing her hands in the air dramatically, she let out a cry.

"OH MERCIFUL MERLIN, SMITE ME NOW!"

Nelly smiled knowingly as Draco scowled at her, pushing past and entering their home, slamming the door shut behind him. He was outnumbered. He was not used to that.

"If you would follow me" Nelly said, and the others did so, leaving Madison to take a deep breath, before pushing open the door slowly.

Her jaw fell open as she stepped inside. The apartment was gorgeous. They had their own little lounge and a mini kitchen suitable for quick and easy necessities. Madison couldn't bear to enter their new bedroom. Instead she inspected the bathroom and slowly made her into what would be their baby's room.

Everything in there was perfect. The crib, the rocking chair, the mobile that played a lullaby; everything. Suddenly things didn't seem so horrible. That was... until he spoke.

"What the bloody hell are we supposed to do now?"

Madison smirked, spinning around to face him.

"Oh Malfoy, its you!" she said dramatically. "I thought you were Ron. You sounded just like him!"

Draco's eyes flashed.

"Don't you dare compare me to that filthy blood traitor!" he hissed.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Madison replied, feeling incredibly powerful. "Send me to hell? Too late, you've already married me!"

Draco stared at her for a moment, before a sly grin appeared on his face. He stepped closer to her. Madison stepped backwards, banging into the wall.

"What are you doing?" she asked shakily. Draco's grin grew wider as he moved closer, his arms on the wall on either side of her pinning her body close to his. "Get the hell away from me?"

"What are you gonna do about it?" he asked mimicking his reply, grinning as if he knew exactly what effect he was having on her. Madison scowled, bringing up her knee. Draco doubled over in pain.

"That" she replied, storming into their shared bedroom. She glanced around her, entirely forgetting her anger. It was beautiful.

"Nelly, this is delicious!"

The woman smile softly.

"Thank you Hermione, I'd be happy to teach you the recipe!"

Hermione positively beamed.

"Yes please!"

Nelly laughed again, waiting patiently for everyone to finish the homemade chicken pie.

"There is one more thing, before you retire to your rooms" she began calmly.

Everyone waited patiently, turning their attention to her. Draco just continued eating and Madison elbowed him in the gut.

"Tomorrow morning, your babies will arrive and so begins your class experiment. In order for this to be done correctly however i'm going to need hair samples from both future parents in each couple." As she spoke she withdrew three envelopes with the three family names.

"Why do you need it?" Ron asked.

"These babies, though created magically represent your offspring. Not only will it mimick exactly every single characteristic of a normal human baby...it will contain parts of your DNA. It will be as realistic as possible; it will actually be your child." Hermione let out a small gasp.

"That's incredible," she murmured. Madison and Ginny grinned. It was like they could see her trying to figure out what spells would have been used to make such a thing possible. Everyone soon gave in their samples, though Draco did so grudgingly, only allowing his hair to be taken when Madison had teased him.

"Well, looks like your gonna have a baby that looks exactly like me!"

"No child of mine is going to look anything like a dirty mudblood like you! Real baby or not"

Madison only smirked in reply.

When they were done, one by one the couples returned to their rooms. Madison looked at Draco for one second. Suddenly, she leapt out of her chair, racing all the way back to their apartment with Draco hot on her heels, as one they raced for the bedroom when Madison leapt onto the bed, claiming it as hers one split second before Draco arrived there. Draco jumped on the bed too, pushing her roughly to the side.

"You're on the couch!" Madison hissed.

Draco smirked.

"I'm quite comfortble here!" he said calmly. "But your welcome to move"

Madison narrowed her eyes at him.

_Okay Malfoy, if thats how you want it!_

Madison put her head on the pillow, sighing happily.

"I'm perfectly happy here thankyou!" she said, "I only thought you'd prefer to be as far from the Mudblood as possible"

"I'm not giving up the bed that easily," he retorted, "Mudblood or no mudblood,"

"Well neither am I. Dickhead or no Dickhead" retorted Madison calmly.

"You're bluffing"

"You're bluffing"

Neither of them moved.

"Well I'm tired!" Madison yawned. "I'm going to put on my pyjama's now"

"Me too" replied Draco. They stared each other down for a moment, before springing to the bathroom. Draco got there first. Madison swore, but quickly resigned herself to changing in the room. She grinned as she climbed under the blankets, and turned off the light.

"I'm not giving up the bed" Draco said as he came into the room, sliding under the blankets on the other side. "You might as well move"

Madison managed to stop herself from shuddering, as she answered.

"You"

Neither of them spoke, and neither of them moved, both falling into the deep drifts of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next morning Madison was woken by the clear, distinct sound of a baby crying. She sat up immediately and her jaw dropped open in horror.

"Malfoy wake up right now or I'm gonna castrate you!" she yelled, shaking him awake. Grumbling, he too sat up.

"What's your problem?" he muttered before realising what she was staring at. Perched on the trunk next to their bed was not one but TWO babies wrapped tightly in blankets and both screaming for attention. Madison instantly leapt out of bed and began trying to comfort them.

"They never said we'd be given TWINS!" She said in a frightened voice, "Draco you have to help me!"

Quickly he too got out of bed, put on his robe and walked straight past them, heading for the door.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Madison cried as she lifted one baby into her arms.

"I didn't sign on for twins!" he yelled back, "I'm going to find Nelly and get her to fix it!"

"GET BACK HERE NOW!" she screamed just as the babies cried even louder. Instantly she bent to comfort them.

"It's okay...Mummy's here," she whispered soothingly.

Trying desperately to remain calm, knowing that if she was stressed the babies would soon stress, she laid the first baby in the middle of the big bed.

"You stay right here, while I take your sister and put her in her crib okay?"

Gently bouncing the little girl with the light blonde curls and the big gray eyes, her cries soon eased. Madison smiled as she gazed down at her little girl as she lay happily in her crib, her eyes slowly drifting closed. Her son's cries quickly brought her back to earth. She raced back to the bedroom, and picked him up. He stopped crying immediately, staring up at her, with beautiful green eyes.

"My beautiful boy" she murmured, kissing his forehead softly. He gave a big yawn, and still smiling she walked back into the nursery, wondering where she was going to put him. She tried not to be surprised when a second crib appeared out of lay him down, shaking her head with disbelief.

"Twins" she muttered, "how the heck are we supposed to look after twins!"

"There has to be a way out of this!" he whined. Nelly shook her head, struggling not to laugh.

"Sorry Draco, but if this was life nothing could change it. And therefore, nothing can change it for you now"

Draco let out a groan.

"But twins?" he moaned. "That's two babies! That's twice the diapers! That's twice the noise! that's TWO babies"

Harry let out a snort from the kitchen, where he was fixing Ginny some breakfast.

"Shut up Potter!"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" laughed Ginny cheerfully, striding into the kitchen, carrying a little bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. "Say hello to daddy sweetheart!"

Harry smiled down at his son, before grinning at Ginny.

"They had twins"

"Who had twins?" asked Ron.

"Malfoy and Madison"

Ron snorted with laughter, and Hermione let out a small 'oh' sound.

"That's so sweet!" she gushed. "Isn't it Lizzie?"

Ginny glanced down at Hermione's baby.

"Oh she's beautiful!"

"So is he? What's his name?"

"Michael"

"Oh he's so gorgeous!"

"Woman" snorted Draco, before storming out of the kitchen.

When he arrived back at his apartment, he was in an even worse mood than he had been the day before. Madison ignored this.

"We should probably name them" she said. Draco didn't say anything as he strode past her and into the bedroom. "I was thinking Neil and Jesika?"

Draco snorted.

"Kaleb. Kaleb and Jesika."

Madison nodded, mulling it over.

"I like Kaleb."

"Whatever"

"Mal- Draco!"

The blonde ignored her, striding past her, pulling his jacket on, and grabbing some money from the container on the bench as he did.

"Draco!"

Madison stared at the closed door in anger.

"Dickhead" she muttered, ready to chase him and force him to come back. But just then Kaleb's cry echoed down the hall, waking up little Jesika. Madison sighed, pushing those retorts she had ready into the back of her mind, as she got ready to feed her son.

Over the next two weeks, Draco left Madison to do all the work for the twins; feeding, changing, nursing, cuddling, comforting...he refused to even enter their room. He got a job and brought the money in, but it was her job to maintain their home and raise the babies. Gradually, Madison felt the strain and exhaustion weight heavier on her body and night after night she'd scream at him and he'd yell right back at her. the other couples couldn't help but notice the situation.

One day Ginny came over with little Michael in tow.

"We are staying to help, and there is nothing you can do to change our minds" Ginny announced cheerfully, placing her son gently on the mat that Madison had laid out for Jesika and Kaleb. Kaleb and Michael soon got into a cute little tug of war fight involving a stuffed teddy bear.

"Thanks" breathed Madison in relief. "I could use a hand today"

Ginny nodded, her jaw tight.

"If only that..."

"Ginny don't start" Madison sighed, "I don't want to think about Draco Malfoy today"

Ginny took a deep breath to steady herself.

"He's still a..." she placed her hands over Michael's ears "...a bastard"

Madison laughed loudly.

"That he is!" she chuckled. Suddenly, the door swung open and in walked hermione, carrying Elizabeth in her arms.

"Ginny, you beat me to it!" she said reproachfully.

Together, Ginny and Hermione tackled the challenge of looking after four babies manfully while Madison was able to get at least a couple hours of much needed sleep. But eventually they too had to return to their apartments, leaving Madison with her children again.

Soon after, Draco came home and Madison was waiting for him.

"Why are you doing this if you're not going to help me?" she asked, "If your plan was to kill me with the stress you have almost succeeded!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Stop being so dramatic!"

"Dramatic?" she asked, "DRAMATIC?" she yelled. "I DON'T THINK I'M BEING DRAMATIC ENOUGH YOU EGOTISTICAL SELFISH JERK!"

Draco's eyes widened as he stared at her. She was pacing back and forth, wringing her hands, her blonde hair a mess, dark circles under her eyes that he had never noticed before.

"I haven't had a full nights sleep, in two weeks!" she shrieked. "I've changed 24 diapers this week alone! I've given at least 10 bottles just today! I can't take much more of this!"

"You HAVE to HELP me here!" she pleaded and he was shocked to see her eyes were full, "I can't go on like this. I don't care why you agreed to this, but so help me, participate and give me a hand or I'm quitting this now and going home."

Draco was surprised at the guilt that was threatening to show itself. Finally he nodded.

"I'll just.. get some dinner first"

Madison visibly relaxed.

"Thank you" she cried throwing her arms around him in a hug, too tired to even register the action. "Thank you"

Ten minutes later he came back upstairs to find Madison fast asleep on the couch, utterly exhausted and one of the babies were crying. He stared down at her for a moment longer before retrieving a blanket from their bedroom and laying it over her. then, for the first time in two weeks he walked into the baby room. It was baby Kaleb. Nervously, he reached in and pulled his son out of the crib, cradling him awkwardly in his arms.

"Okay...please say you don't need another nappy," he murmured, quickly checking. He breathed a sigh of relief when he learned that that wasn't the case.

"Um...do you need a bottle?" he asked, reaching for one of the several that Madison had already prepared. But the baby didn't want that either.

"Okay...you starting to worry me...Kaleb," he murmured, sitting in the rocking chair. Suddenly Kaleb's cries stuttered and he opened his eyes to stare at his father. Draco couldn't help staring back. Kaleb had inherited Madison's green eyes and they were now staring up at him with keen interest.

"Yeah, I know," he said softly, "The invisible Dad's finally here,"

The baby chuckled as though it was all a big joke. At that moment baby Jesika woke up and started calling for attention.

Draco hesitated,finally deciding on putting Kaleb back in his crib, bedning down to pick up the six month old Jesika. She gurgled happily at the sight of her father, staring up at himwith those big grey eyes, that were mirror images of his own.

"Now...what do you need Jesika?" he murmured.

Two hours later Madison finally woke up to find she was still on the couch and there was a blanket tucked in around her. Even more surprising was the fact that, for once, their apartment was silent. Worriedly, she rushed into the baby room and stumbled onto a miraculous sight.

Draco Malfoy had fallen asleep in the rocking chair next to the two cribs, having taken care of the babies while she slept. It was so touching Madison felt like she was going to cry.

"Who would have thought?" she murmured before considerate wrapping the blanket he'd given her, back around him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Draco sat up abruptly, not entirely sure what it had been that had woken him. He glanced around him, surprised to find he had fallen asleep. He smirked at the sight of the blanket that had fallen off him, landing on the floor beside the rocking chair. Stretching, he slowly pulled himself up, glancing down into the cribs beside him. His eyes widened, and panic gripped him when he saw that his children weren't there. He tried to keep calm as he strode through the apartment, checking each room twice. Neither Madison, nor his babies were in the apartment. Now he truly was scared. He pulled on his jacket, rushing down the stairs as fast as he could._

"_Vaen!" he called desperately as he checked the downstairs rooms as well. There was no one to be found. He ran to the backyard, but still, no one. "VAEN!" he cried again. "VAEN!?"_

_He sprinted up the stairs three at a time, banging first on the Potters door, and then on the Weasley's._

"_KALEB! JESIKA!"_

_Draco felt like his insides were being churned up as the fear overtook him. Rushing back down the stairs and into the kitchen, so desperate he tried to call someone on the Muggle Phellytone. That was when he heard it. Madison was lying on the hardwood floor, surrounded by a large pool of blood._

"_Madison!" he was at her side in an instant. "Madison what happened?"_

_The blonde girl gave a feeble laugh._

"_You called me Madison" she sighed weakly._

"_Madison, listen to me!" She turned her head to face him. "Where are they? Where is Kaleb and Jesika?"_

"_Why so worried son? They're the offspring of a Mudblood"_

_Lucius Malfoy's cold voice sent shivers down his spine. Draco stood up to face him._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked confused. Lucius laughed, his cold, cruel laugh._

"_Do you really think I would allow my only son to become involved with one of dirty blood?" _

_Draco's face paled._

"_You… you did this?" he murmured._

"_Of course I did!" the older Malfoy cried. "I will allow you to taint the Malfoy name! If you weren't my only heir…"_

"_Where are the children?" asked Draco, though he feared he already knew the answer._

"_Their mother will join them before long!"_

"_NO!" cried Draco. "NO!"_

"Draco, Draco wake up!"

Draco's eyes opened wide, as he stared around him in fear. Madison was standing above him, a concerned expression on her face, as he breathed heavily.

"Babies!" he cried. "Where are they?"

"They're in the living room!" Madison replied, though he had already rushed out the door. She followed after him. "Malfoy, what's wrong?"

Draco hugged the babies close to him, breathing in relief at finding them safe. Gently, Madison pulled Jesika out of his arms.

"Draco Malfoy, what is the matter with you?" she demanded. "First you hate the very thought of the twins, and now all of a sudden you don't want to let them out of your sight! Not that I'm complaining, I'm glad you're finally getting involved, but…"

Draco sighed, allowing Madison to take Kaleb from him, placing the babies in their cribs where they gurgled happily. Draco collapsed on the sofa, trying to calm himself. Madison sighed, and moved into the small kitchen, opening cupboards. After several minutes, she carried in a tray, laying it on the table in front of them. She handed him a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

"Cheesy I know, but it always helps me when I'm stressed" she said in response to his raised eyebrow. Rolling his eyes, Draco took it.

"Thanks"

"Now are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Draco couldn't help but smirk.

"You sounded a lot like Weasley just then"

Madison laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now start talking"

Draco had hesitated at first. She was a Mudblood, why should he confide in her? But the sound of his father's cruel laugh echoed in his mind.

Immediately he stalled by taking a sip.

"Hey...this is good," he said, surprise colouring his voice. Madison just looked at him, refusing to be deterred.

"It was nothing," he murmured, "just a...bad dream,"

"Would you care to share?"

"Not really,"

Madison let out a sigh and turned away from him, drinking her own hot chocolate in patient silence.

"Why don't we try this;" she suggested eventually, "I'm going to try figure it out and you can tell me when I'm wrong."

Malfoy scoffed. "That's gonna be fun!"

"Don't get used to it," she retorted.

He looked at her sceptically and shrugged. "Very well then; give me your best shot."

She smiled softly.

"Well, you ran straight to the kids. You were behaving like they had been in terrible danger. So...something bad had happened in your dream."

He didn't nod but he didn't shake his head either. He simply stared straight at the opposite wall, occasionally sipping his drink. Madison took this to be a good sign and continued.

"Something...or someone had hurt our babies," she spoke in a softer tone, "or was trying to. And you were helpless,"

"Thanks," she replied wryly, "but can I ask something?"

He just shrugged.

"Where was I in the dream?" she whispered. He refused to answer but she had to know.

"Malfoy, we don't get along, most of the time I hate your guts. But I love those babies. You must know that I would have fought tooth and nail to protect them from anything. So I need to know...where was I?"

Draco hesitated for a moment, not daring to look at her as he tried to find the words to answer her.

"You fought" he said simply. Madison eyed him for a moment, cheeks slightly pale, though as she reminded herself, it was just a dream.

"I lost?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Draco nodded again.

They sat together silently for a long moment, both suddenly losing their appetite for the hot chocolates. The horror of the dream was enough to leave them both speechless.

Eventually, Madison looked back at him and, after hesitating a moment, placed her hand on top of his.

"Thank you for telling me," she said softly, "now let it go,"

He stared at her hand on his, before he turned to look at her. For a moment their eyes locked.

Neither of them spoke. They didn't need to. In that moment, they had reached a silent agreement. To leave the past in the past. Just then Jesika started crying, begging for attention, quickly followed by her brother's shrieks. They exchanged a small smile, before together, they tended to their babies.

Neither Draco nor Madison ever spoke about the dream again, or the conversation that had followed, but it had changed something for them. Though, as Ginny had remarked one day, it seemed the easier things became for the Malfoy's, the harder it became for the others.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

A week had passed since Draco's nightmare, and things in the Malfoy household had improved greatly. Although it had been awkward at first, Draco tried to get more involved with the kids, and he seemed to be enjoying it. Kaleb and Jesika had taken a hold of Draco's heart, and refused to surrender it back up; not that he minded. Much.

Madison tried desperately not to laugh as Draco struggled with Jesika. He was trying to pull a clean singlet over her head, but the 18 month old had other plans. She twisted out of his grasp, and began crawling away.

"How did she get so fast?" he grunted, chasing after her, and pulling her away from the small Barbie doll. Finally, Madison decided he had suffered enough. She picked up her daughter's pink teddy bear, and handed it to the giggling baby; Jesika 'gooed' and 'gaahed' in delight as she began playing with it in the air, finally allowing Draco to change her. He sighed in relief, before standing up and glaring at his 'wife'.

"You couldn't have done that a little earlier?" he accused. Madison shrugged.

"And miss all the fun?"

Meanwhile, over in the Potter household Ginny was at her wits end with her son Michael who was refusing to go to sleep and simply screaming his head off.

"Come on baby, I know you can do it," she murmured, unable to hide the hint of desperation in her voice.

Harry lay awake in bed, unable to sleep either. Finally he got up and went over to Ginny.

"Here, let me try, you need to get your sleep," he murmured, putting one hand on Michael and running the other through Ginny's red hair.

Ginny sighed with relief, tiptoeing to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks!" she whispered, slipping away, and climbing into the bed the big double bed they now shared, (though she hadn't told Ron).

Ron scooped his daughter into his arms as she cried desperately.

"Let me see now sweetie," he murmured. Hermione suddenly came rushing over.

"You need to change her," she said impatiently.

"I know that, Hermione, I've got it," he replied, walking over to the changing table, "I know what to do,"

"No, you're not moving fast enough, she's not liking it,"

"She will be FINE. Go sit down and relax," he said firmly.

"But Ronald, you're not doing it right"

"And I'm never going to if you don't keep your nose out!"

"Ronald I don't want us fighting over the baby!"

"Then stop fighting with me and let me do this!" he argued back.

Hermione angrily pursed her lips and left the room, waiting for Ron to finish.

Harry struggled with Michael for over an hour before he settled. Harry let out an exhausted sigh, as Michael closed his green eyes, his tiny face red with fatigue. Several hours later, Michael was crying again. Ginny gently lifted him out of his crib, her eyes widening at how hot he was.

"Harry!" she cried. "Harry, he's sick!"

While Harry and Ginny were rushing their son to the doctor, Ron and Hermione were having problems of their own.

It had taken him a long time to get her settled down, but at last he entered their room, where Hermione was waiting, her lips pursed as she fumed.

"Next time just let me do it," he said softly.

"You don't know what you're doing," she retorted.

"And whose fault is that?"

"What are you talking about Ronald?"

"You keep telling me to spend more time with Lizzie and then when I do, you rip her out of my hands because I'm not doing it your way. You're not even helping me! Elizabeth is my daughter too Hermione, don't you ever forget that."

Harry and Ginny returned from the doctors only slightly less worried. The Doctor had assured them that Michael just had a simple cold. He had given them some medicine, and promised he would be better within 24 hours. Though this did little to calm down little Michael, who was incredibly uncomfortable and wanted everyone to know it.

"DRACO COME QUICK!"

Draco rushed into the room.

"What is it?" he asked, assuming the worst.

"He said Mama!" exclaimed Madison, kissing Kaleb's forehead, and hugging him close. "Didn't you my sweet, sweet boy?"

Kaleb laughed, clapping his hands together, enjoying the attention.

"Mama!" he said again. Jesika giggled, content to sit in her daddy' arms, her head resting on his shoulder. Draco watched Madison for a moment, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. She was so happy, just hugging and playing with her boy. The Madison before him now, was so different to the Madison he thought he knew. He stood in silence, watching her for a moment longer; his mind whirling with questions he wasn't sure he wanted the answers to.

After a stressful night, Ron and Harry found themselves in the kitchen, arguing over Quidditch.

Draco wandered down the stairs, running his hand through his messy hair as he yawned, pushing the door to the kitchen open.

"Its the Irish mate!" said Harry seriously. "France may be good, but the Irish will beat them hands down in the end!"

"You've lost it Harry!" replied Ron heatedly. "Everyone knows that the French have managed to get Alexander Mias to sign for the year!"

"You're joking!"

"Nah he's right" came Draco's voice from somewhere inside the refrigerator. "They got him to sign almost a month ago mate"

Ron nodded enthusiastically.

"The Irish have alot to do to if they wanna keep up with France"

Draco shook his head.

"France will beat Ireland, that's for sure, but have you seen the new line up for the American team?"

Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"I'd heard they'd switched things up, but I thought that was just a rumour?"

Ron shook his head.

"Now you mention it, I saw it in the Prophet this morning"

Draco and Ron both reached for the jug of juice, glancing up at each other in surprise. There was a moment's silence as they all registered who they had just been talking to.

"I... uh" Draco gave a low cough. "Madison needs help with the twins"

Ron and Harry stared after his retreating back, jaws slightly hung open. Finally Ron turned to his best mate.

"Is it just me, or did we just have a... civilised conversation with Draco Malfoy?"

Harry hesitated, shaking his head as though trying to clear it, before grinning as something clicked in his mind.

"Did you just say civilised in a sentence?" Ron blushed. "You spend way too much time with Hermione"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Nelly stirred the pot of soup as she thought quietly to herself, taking sly glances out the corner of her eye at the four teenagers. Hermione and Ginny had decided to set up a mini play pen in the kitchen for the children, so that they could all eat downstairs together. Much to Draco's dismay, he and Madison soon joined them. Nelly held back her grin at the sight.

Draco and Madison seemed to be having an unspoken argument. Madison had just put little Kaleb into the play pen, much to Lizzie's delight, when Draco paused. He stared at Madison, as though begging her to let him go upstairs. Madison smirked, reaching over and taking Jessika from his arms, and she too went into the pen. Draco scowled, angrily sitting on one of the empty stools, submitting. Harry and Ron exchanged glances, but a quick look from each of their wives stopped them from saying whatever it was they were about to say.

_Yes _decided Nelly. Parenthood was coming a little _too_ easily to the group of 16 and 17 year olds. It was time to shake things up a little bit.

The next morning, the three couples were called downstairs, where Nelly sat waiting for them in the living room, her eyes glued to an episode of Desperate Housewives. She glanced up as they came in, switching the tv off.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully.

"Good morning" they chorused, feeling oddly like they were in kindergarten again.

"I have a surprise for you all!" exclaimed Nelly.

"What kind of surprise?" asked Draco wearily.

"Think of it as a... test of some sorts," she said, chuckling inwardly at Hermione's excited gasp, "I will no longer be cooking your meals. That task now falls on you. So, undoubtedly it is time to do some grocery shopping for your young families. Your task is to take a little trip to the supermarket with each member of your family in tow and shop for groceries. Show me how well you work together, manage the children and get everything you need in two hours. Now...off you go!"

Draco swore. He had been trying to get Kaleb into his car seat for almost 15 minutes without success. Ron wasn't much better. Lizzie laughed at her daddy happily, her red curls bouncing on her head as she squirmed, making it even harder for the man to clip her in. Finally, both men succeeded, ignoring the silent laughter of their wives.

"You did very well, Draco," Madison complimented, barely able to contain her laughter.

Draco scowled at her, climbing into the large van, buckling himself in (with minor difficulty) crossing his arms and staring out the window. Madison and Ginny exchanged smirks.

"The silent treatment?" whispered Ginny with a laugh. "He's actually giving you the silent treatment?"

Draco ignored them, instead choosing to join Ron in glaring accusingly at Harry.

Harry shrugged.

"Don't hate me just because I was smart enough to let Ginny take care of the carseat!"

At last they were all in their seats. Madison, being the only one with a muggle drivers licence, climbed in and turned the key. That was when things got difficult.

"Calm down, Lizzie, please!" Ron begged, pushing the trolley. Lizzie was sitting in the trolley, her hands curled in fists as she shrieked.

"MINE! MINE!" she screamed.

"Just give her the two Ronald" Hermione said finally, uncomfortable with the stares they were getting. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea Mione"

"Just do it!"

Ron shrugged, and handing Lizzie back the stuffed teddy bear she had somehow managed to pull off the shelf. Her cries ceased immediately. They all breathed a sigh of relief before Michael, from his comfortable perch in his own trolley, spotted the toy in his cousin's hands. His eyes brimmed, as he pointed at it.

"AAAAH!" he cried "ME!" he shrieked. "TOY!"

Ginny turned to Hermione, an accusing expression on her face.

"Great!" she exclaimed. "Now he wants a toy, and we can't say no, because Lizzie has one!"

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"MAMA!"Cried Kaleb from the twins' pram, angrily trying to pull the blankie away from his sister. "MAMA!"

"DADA!" screeched Jessika, tugging it back.

"Draco where's the second blanket?" Madison asked, angrily digging through their baby bags, "I told you we had to pack two of them!"

"I thought I had!" he snapped back, trying to calm them down. "Why couldn't you pack them?"

"I was trying to get them ready remember?"

"MEEEEEEEE! TOYYYYYY!"

"DADA!!!!"

"MAMA!"

"HARRY!"

"RON!"

"GINNY!"

"DRACO!"

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

All this time, Nelly just followed behind them, whistling cheerfully. "One hour left!"

Finally, Draco took the blanket from Kaleb and Jesika, tearing it in half, giving half to each twin. They moaned at first, but finally quietened down.

Harry remembered packing a stuffed Quidditch ball, handing it to his son in relief. Michael eyed the toy for a moment, before happily taking it. Lizzie was still so absorbed with her own toy she had noticed nothing.

"There..." Madison breathed finally. "This isn't so hard!"

The remainder of the hour past with only small tuffles and cries for attention, to the relief of all the parents. It wasn't until they were waiting in line at the checkouts that they heard them.

"Can you believe it Tess?" sniffed an old woman, her hair pulled back in a tight bun as she glared at the six of them.

"That blonde one can't be more than 16!" answered Tess "I'm sure of it!"

"And twins Bess! Twins!"

"I can see that quite well thank you!"

Draco and Madison exchanged glances, both smirking. Draco winked at the others, before exclaiming loudly.

"WHOSE IS IT MADISON!?"

Madison stared at him with wide eyes.

"What... what are you talking about baby?" she asked.

"The BABY Madison. Whose is it? Coz it sure as hell aint mine!"

"Of course it's yours honey!"

"Like Tammy's mine?" he asked suspiciously, his voice getting louder, as the old women stepped closer, their eyes narrowing in disgust. "Don't try to deny it Madison! How else do you explain the fact that she has red hair?"

Ron grinned, quickly catching on. He gasped at Madison.

"You said she wasn't mine!"

"Why would she be yours?" began Hermione, before holding a hand to her mouth in shock, her eyes brimming. "How could you Ronald? She's my sister!"

More people began to crowd around them, trying to listen in as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Oh get off your high horse!" he snapped. "I know about you and Scarboy over here!"

Ginny gasped.

"You BASTARD!" she shrieked. Harry held up his hands in defence.

"You said no one would find out about us!"

"You're cheating on me!" cried Madison.

"The babies his?!" roared Draco.

There was a moment's of silence as they all glared at each other before...

"HA, YOU LAUGHED!" shrieked Madison.

"I did not!" whined Draco. "It was a cough!"

"Liar!" she exclaimed happily. "Diaper duty for a week!"

"Hey!"

The others only laughed louder, hands on their sides as they tried to control themselves. The children, not entirely sure what was happening, simply stared at their parents in confusion. Tess sniffed loudly, her nose in the air as it was obvious the teenagers were laughing at her and her sister.

"Despicable" she huffed striding away angrily, "come on Bess!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Nelly sipped her tea in the living room, humming quietly to herself. Shopping had gone so well for the young families; she knew it wouldn't be too long before things got complicated. She paused as the cries echoed down the stairs. She smiled, lifting the cup to her lips.

_Step one_

The sound of the babies crying made Ginny groan. Michael had been so good over the past week. He was 18 months old now, (approximately, it was hard to tell with the aging spells). She yawned sleepily, getting ready to roll out of bed when it hit her. There was more than one crying baby.

Hurriedly Ginny sat up and shook Harry awake. He snapped out of bed, throwing his glasses on.

"What? What happened? Is it Michael?" he asked.

"Tell me I'm seeing things," Ginny whispered, pointing at the end of their bed. Harry turned his attention to where she was pointing and felt his jaw drop.

"You have got to be kidding me," he muttered.

Instantly Ginny ran over to the newborn twins, expertly taking one out of his carrier and cuddling it while making soothing noises.

"How are we going to do this Harry?" she asked, feeling slightly desperate. "Michael's just learnt how to walk! He's difficult enough as it is!"

Harry bounced his other son in his arms, trying to calm him.

"We'll find a way," he said reasonably, picking up the other baby, "I think Michael will like his new brothers."

Ginny nodded, before looking at the little boy in her arms. He had signs of dark hair sprouting on his head, and when his eyes opened, he had Ginny's dark hazel eyes.

Immediately her heart began to melt just as it had when she saw her first son. She looked over at Harry and they smiled at each other for a moment.

"What should we name them?" he asked.

"James" Ginny said staring down into his little eyes. Harry smiled at her.

"What about this one?" he asked. Ginny said nothing, waiting for him. "Sirius"

"James, Sirius and Michael. I like it"

Harry grinned, walking out of the room.

"Michael, we have a surprise for you"

Harry made his way downstairs carrying Sirius in his arms, eager to surprise everyone at breakfast. Quickly he peeked around the corner to the kitchen to see who was in there. Madison, Hermione and Ron were all eating pancakes and chatting away.

Stepping around the corner he cleared his throat loudly.

"Morning everyone!"

They all looked at him, froze for a second and then...

"Oh my goodness, no way!"

"Another baby? Congratulations!"

"I know isn't it crazy?" Ginny said, coming down behind Harry, holding onto Michael and carrying another bundle.

"TWINS!" they all exclaimed together. Madison and Hermione rushed to them, staring down into the little faces.

"Oh aren't they just perfect!"

Ginny smiled, allowing Hermione to take James, while she put Michael in the last spare High Chair.

Michael stared at his parents with wide eyes, as they both took their babies back, cradling them in their arms as they fed them. Michael did not like this at all.

"MOMMA!" he shrieked, thrashing around in the high chair, banging his little fists on the tray. "MY MOMMA!"

Ginny tried to hush him, still bouncing James in her arms.

"I'm right here Michael. It's okay," she said soothingly. But Michael was stubborn.

"MINE!" he cried.

"I think he's jealous," said Harry incredulously.

"Yes, the books say that happens sometimes. He's threatened by the new babies," Hermione explained.

"I think we got that Hermione!" said Ginny sarcastically. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Sorry,"

Madison gently took James from Ginny.

"I'll feed him for now,"

Ginny nodded in relief, rushing to her son, trying to calm him, though he refused to stop screaming until Harry had given Sirius to Hermione and had come over to help feed him. Ginny and Harry exchanged worried glances. They didn't have time to think about their fears though, because a set of loud barks came from the stairs, followed immediately by a thump and a loud curse. The very excited, very clumsy, very brown puppy sprinted into the kitchen, pouncing on Ron, and barking for attention. Ron's eyes widened, before he bent down and picked him up. The puppy immediately began licking his face. Ron laughed.

"You get twins, and I get a dog! Good day!" he laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes, at her husband. She was about to say something when she let out a snort of laughter. Draco was walked into the kitchen angrily, a suspicious red mark on the side of his face from when he fell.

"Where the hell did that dog come from?" he grunted. He glared at Madison, who quickly turned her laugh into a cough. "It's not that funny!"

"Oh yes it is!" she giggled, as she bounced James on her knee. Draco's eyes were drawn to the baby.

"Crap!" he cursed.

Ginny smirked winking at Harry.

"Oh he's just gorgeous Draco, you two make such good looking babies!"

"But I didn't even hear him when I woke up!" He said angrily.

Madison burst out laughing.

"What?" asked Draco. "What is going on here?"

Harry finally felt sorry for him.

"I'll take my son back now Mazda"

Draco shook his head, breathing in relief.

"You're going to get it" he said calmly to Madison, squeezing her side and making her jump as he walked past.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances as they watched. Madison smirked.

"I'd like to see you try"

Draco rolled his eyes, stealing the toast from her plate, ignoring her protests.

"I've gotta go to work" he said through his mouthful, taking a swig of her juice.

"Good" replied Madison. "Get!"

Draco raised his eyebrow at her and she winked. He kissed Jessika's head, tousled Kaleb's hair, and slapping Madison's butt lightly, he left. Madison shook her head.

"Git"

Hermione and Ginny stared at her. Madison lowered her drink.

"What?"

"Did Draco Malfoy just slap your butt?"

Madison thought for a moment.

"That smug bastard" she exclaimed in surprise, before she smirked. "Someone's gonna wake up with one eyebrow tomorrow"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" echoed Sirius' cries. Harry was at work leaving Ginny to look after the three boys, and she was struggling.

"Please baby, stop crying" she murmured. She didn't know how Madison had done it. She would get Sirius settled, and immediately James would start playing up; his cries only making Sirius start up again. Meanwhile, Michael would sit in his playpen, screaming for attention. By the time the twins were calm, Michael was absolutely distraught. It took her over an hour to calm him, by which time Sirius and James needed to be fed. "Merlin help me"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Things seemed only to get progressively harder over the next few days, for everyone... well almost everyone.

That morning Madison woke up with a smile on her face. Suddenly she realised something. There was an arm wrapped around her. She glanced down, only to realise that in the night she must have moved. Her head was resting comfortably on Draco's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him. She sighed.

"We have got to stop doing this" she moaned. Draco only released her from his grip, stretching his arms in the air, as he slowly sat up.

"You can always sleep on the couch" he grinned. Madison rolled her eyes, before climbing out of bed, stretching her arms in the air. Draco leant against the bed post, just watching her.

Madison was wearing a pair of his boxer shorts, having claimed them a week earlier, and a white singlet. His eyes travelled up her slender legs, studying her frame carefully. His eyes reached her face, and a strange feeling overcame him. He shook his head clear, and strode into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. What was wrong with him?

Hermione was gently feeding her baby girl Michelle, laughing at Lizzie's excitement over a ball Madison had given her. Ron was in the kitchen on the phone. Things had been going so easy for them since she had come upstairs to find the little brown headed angel fast asleep in the living room. She should have known it wouldn't last.

"Ron, what's wrong?" she asked, a worried expression on her face. Ron walked into the living room in a daze, the phone still in his hand. He collapsed into the armchair, before glancing up at his wife grimly.

"I just got fired"

"WHAT?!"

Nelly smiled to herself again, as she blew down on her tea.

_Step Two_.

After a long shower, Draco began to get ready for work, feeling incredibly pleased with himself. He had received a promotion, and was on top of the world. He knew he would never be able to explain it to his father, but he got some strange satisfaction from a hard day's work. He was whistling softly, when he entered the living room. Madison was busy laughing at Kaleb, who had somehow gotten porridge all over his face.

"You're a silly silly boy!" she said cheerfully. Draco chuckled, making her jump in surprise. Madison felt that familiar thump in her chest, but she ignored it. Draco came around the bench, leaning over her to grab a bowl.

"You could have asked" she said with an amused smile. Draco only shrugged, stealing her juice. "Git!"

Draco smirked, taking another sip. She nudged him with her hip, before taking it from his hands.

"Yours is over there"

"We can't do this Harry!" murmured Ginny desperately. Harry merely nodded in his exhaustion. He couldn't help but agree. Every day he got home from work, only to go straight into the baby's room, trying without success to calm the twin boys, who's crying only seemed to rile the other up when he had just been calmed. After what seemed like an hour long struggle to get them to sleep, they were finally able to move to Little Michael, who was two years old now, and still did not like his brothers.

"Michael, shush, it's okay" Ginny hushed. Michael only cried in frustration, stamping his feet and throwing his toys around the room in anger.

"My mummy!" he screamed, "my daddy!"

"Please be quiet!" but Harry should have known things weren't going to be that easy. James heard his brothers shrieks.

"WAAAAH!" came the echoed cries from the twin's room.

They needed help. Fast.

Madison poked her tongue out at her husband, only making him grin again. She shook her head, picking Jesika out of her high chair, and placing her on the ground.

"Your daddies annoying!" she said with a grin. Draco grabbed her, pinning her against him, holding her arms tight.

"Take it back!"

"NEVER!" laughed Madison, squirming, but his hold on her was too tight. He was laughing, when he glanced down at his wrist.

"Damn, I'm gonna be late!" he let her go quickly, bending down to kiss Jesika and Kaleb on the head. He strode to the door, checking his pockets frantically. He spun around, to see Madison holding his keys in one hand, his jacket in the other.

"What would you do without me?" she asked. Draco breathed in relief, taking them from her.

"Die a horrible, painful death?" he suggested. Madison laughed.

"Bye" he said quickly, and their lips met in a soft, natural, kiss, before he rushed out the door. Madison stood frozen in shock, as realisation struck her. She blinked twice, before striding quickly to the front door. She had barely reached it, when it opened, revealing Draco, staring at her, a strange expression in his eyes as they stared at each other. For a moment, nothing happened, but then suddenly, Draco strode forward, grabbing her roughly in his arms, and pulling her to him in a breathtaking kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist tightly, as her fingers tangled in his hair. Somehow, he backed her into the wall, their bodies so close together; Madison could feel his heart beating on her chest, as fast as hers as they kissed in breathless passion. Finally, they broke apart, trying desperately to steady their breathing.

"You..." began Madison, "you do realise you just made out with a Mudblood"

Draco let out a laugh.

"Yeah" he replied, before kissing her again.

"You really have to go" she managed to breathe. Draco nodded.

"Yeah" he repeated, their lips meeting again. Finally, he managed to tear himself away. "I guess... I'll see you after work"

Madison nodded.

"Yeah" she managed to get out. Draco grinned, before finally, he left.

Hermione paced back and forth in the living room, having asked Nelly to take Lizzie and Michelle for a few hours.

"But... we can't afford for you to lose your job!" she repeated. Ron nodded exasperatedly, the phone still in his hand.

"Don't you think I know that?" he snapped. "Nelly had to choose now to start making us pay elecrictity bills"

"Electricity Ronald"

"Whatever"

Madison was whistling happy to herself that afternoon. Jesika and Kaleb knew something was up with their mummy, and whatever it was, they liked it. Mummy even took them to the park and got them icecreams! Then when they came home, they found a little baby boy curled up in his little carrier, his little thumb in his mouth. After a quick phone call to Draco, he was dubbed Xane Malfoy. Madison knelt on the ground, where Jesika peered over the edge of the blanket at her new little brother's face. He had Madison's father's light brown hair, and beautiful green-gray eyes. For a moment, Madison just watched her babies. Jesika was staring down at Xane in absolute awe, reaching a little hand to take a hold of his, a wide smile on her beautiful face. Kaleb had become absorbed with his little toy trucks, banging them mercilessly into each other, such an expression of pure joy on his face. Madison sighed happily. Today couldn't get any better. And unfortunately, she was right. In fact, things were about to get very, very bad.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco was nervous as he arrived back at the house. He climbed the stairs, hesitating before opening the door, a smile on his face.

"Hey" he said, spotting Madison. She was standing by the couch. It was then he noticed the extra house guest.

"That him is it?" the woman with the tightly pulled back blonde hair, and the sharp blue eyes that were narrowed at him stood in the corner of the room, her arms folded, an expression of utter loathing and distaste on her face. Madison took a deep breath.

"This is Draco" she said nervously, her eyes wide with apology as she turned to face him. "Draco, this is... my mother"

That night, Hermione sat on the edge of the couch, her head in her hands.

Ron let out a long, tired sigh as he took a seat next to her.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Hermione glanced up at him, and smiling, she placed a hand on his.

"It's not your fault Ronald"

"Mione...I've...I've screwed up," he continued, staring at the floor, "I'm supposed to take care of you, of the girls and I screwed up!"

"Ron look at me,"

It took a minute or two but he did.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault. We'll be fine. As long as we stay strong, and as long as you don't give up on us, everything will work out"

They sat in silence together for a moment, when Michelle started to cry. Lizzie wondered out of the playroom, walking slightly crookedly towards her father, giggling in delight when he picked her up. Hermione re-entered the room, Michelle in her arms. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. Ron leant forward and kissed her forehead. Hermione smiled up at him.

"We'll be okay," she repeated, reaching up to stroke the side of his face. He smiled, holding her hand there just as Lizzie reached forward and pressed her little hand to his face as well. They both laughed and Hermione leaned forward to snuggle her eldest daughter. Ron put his other arm around his wife and the family just stood there together, content to have each other in that moment.

Mrs Vaen pursed her lips in severe disapproval as she surveyed their small but comfortable apartment. Madison glanced at Draco and desperately mouthed 'I'm sorry' when her mother wasn't looking.

"So, that I suppose is the father of your little brood?" Mrs Vaen asked, turning suddenly and facing Draco.

"You could say that," he said with a shrug. Mrs Vaen's eyes narrowed as she examined him. Draco almost felt a ball of fear creep up his throat but he determinedly held his ground.

"So you are the one to blame," she said softly, "I suppose it was your idea to house yourselves in this pathetic excuse for a home, while my daughter is left to raise your offspring!"

"Mother calm down!' Madison said loudly, "didn't you get the letter from school explaining what was going on?"

Mrs Vaen hesitated for a moment, and Madison took that as a yes.

"So you know it's not his fault right?"

Mrs Vaen only narrowed her eyes farther.

"That does not excuse the fact that you AGREED" Mrs Vaen pushed, before turning back to Draco. "You knew that by agreeing to this you would be condemning my 16 year old daughter to become a mother, to raise your pathetic excuses for children! That is just as inexcusable had you gone about it by the normal methods"

"My children are NOT pathetic!" Madison cried in outrage, "and he didn't do anything! This whole thing is magic, it's all been done by magic!"  
"DON'T use that word in front of me young lady!" Mrs Vaen yelled back.

Madison took a deep breath, struggling to compose herself.

"Mother, please. You've only _just_ got here. Can we please save the 'I hate everything magical' conversation for later?"

There was a pause.

"May I meet the children?"

Madison sighed in relief.

"Of course"

Ginny took a deep breath, as she raised her fist and knocked on the door. Stubborn though she was, even she had to admit, they desperately needed help. The door opened and Draco stared at them in surprise.

"Oh... uh... Madison's not here. She's with..." his lips curled into a snarl, "her mother"

Ginny and Harry stared in surprise.

"Her mother?" Harry repeated.

"Yup," Draco stared at their children for a moment, "did you wanna come in?"

Harry hesitated, but Ginny decided for him.

"Yes, please" she said quickly. Draco stood aside, holding the door open for them. He glanced at the sleeping twins.

"You can put them in Jesika and Kaleb's cribs for now if you want"

The couple thanked him gratefully, quickly taking him up on his offer. Once the twins were asleep, they returned to the lounge, feeling slightly awkward. They were surprised to find that Draco was kneeling on the ground, setting up paper and pens for Michael to colour with. He glanced up, and his cheeks flushed slightly.

"There's uh, juice in the fridge. If you wanted some"

"No thank you" Harry said politely, unsure what to make of this new Draco, though he supposed, he should have expected it. Ginny thought quietly for a moment.

"Mal - Draco, perhaps you... can help us?" she asked. Draco raised an eyebrow at her, before nodding, feeling a little awkward himself.

"With what?" he asked finally. Harry sighed.

"The twins. We... we're struggling"

Draco smiled.

"You've actually come to the right guy!" he said.

Madison resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Mrs Vaen was still trying desperately to convince her to give up 'this magic nonsense' and attend a normal high school, she sighed, keeping a close eye on Jesika and Kaleb who were having great fun in the little sand pit even as she tuned out her mother's voice.

"Then this will all be over dear" Mrs Vaen was saying, drawing Madison's attention back to her "and you won't be stuck with these horrible little... things anymore"

"Was I a 'horrible little thing' too?" Madison asked with a raised eyebrow.

Mrs Vaen only smiled.

"No, but your REAL honey. And I wasn't 16"

"They seem pretty real to me."

"They're not honey. They're just... they're not. Perhaps it's time you came home and put this whole magic thing behind you"

"Magic is in my blood mum. I couldn't put it behind me or ignore it if I tried."

"That's because you haven't tried yet darling" her mother said, smiling at the thought, before groaning. "Can we go now? Those..._children_ look tired"

"Hermione, you are _not_ going to believe this!" Ginny said, striding into the apartment the next day without knocking. "Ron, take the kids and go hang out with Harry. We need to girl talk!"

"What?" Ron exclaimed, "Ginny we're busy..."

"Ron, please go visit Harry," Hermione said quickly, "this is serious business!"

Ron shook his head, and rolling his eyes he left taking his two daughters with him, muttering something like "woman" under his breath.

"What is it?" Hermione asked immediately.

"They kissed"

"What? When?"

"Just the other day!"

"How can you be sure?"

Ginny smirked.

"He told me when Harry and I were getting advice about the twins"

"What?"

"Yip!" she nodded superiorly "he's very distressed. Apparently her mother won't let him get anywhere near her"

Hermione gave an uncharacteristic giggle.

"Oh that's so sweet!" she murmured, "Do you think... he's in love with her?"

"Without a doubt!" Ginny laughed, before letting out a sympathetic sigh. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"If only her mother wasn't getting in the way!"

"Stupid cow"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Draco groaned, rolling over, and promptly falling off the couch and landing on the ground with a thump. He swore. It had been three days since Madison's mother had arrived, and she showed no signs of leaving. Draco was convinced she wasn't going to leave without her daughter. Draco sighed, wandering into the twins' room to check on them. They were fast asleep. He didn't dare go into Xane's room. A spare bed had appeared in his little nursery immediately after Mrs Vaen's arrival, and that was where she had been sleeping. Feeling incredibly immature, Draco pulled the fingers at the closed door, before pushing open the door into Madison's bedroom. Determined not to glance at the sleeping woman, he went to the drawers, trying to find his robes for work. He had just been about to sneak out of the room, when he stood on a small toy train. He yelped, swearing.

"Draco?" Madison groaned, sitting up slowly. "What are you doing?"

Draco sighed, turning to face her, feeling that familiar lump in his throat.

"Uh... getting ready for work?" he said lamely.

Madison glanced at the small clock on the bedside table.

"It's three o'clock"

Draco shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep"

Madison sighed, pulling up her knees to hug them.

"I'm sorry Draco" she murmured. Draco approached her slowly. "I'm sorry for everything..."

"Madison..."  
"Don't try and make me feel better Draco. My mother is a prejudiced bigot, and she's treating you like dirt! You're sleeping on the couch just so she..." Madison shook her head with a sigh. "I'm sorry"

Draco hesitated, before slowly reaching forward; he tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him.

"You don't need to be" he whispered, pressing his lips against hers softly. They broke apart, and his heart was beating hard in his chest. Madison blushed, only making him grin, kissing her again.

Draco's last thought before stepping into the shower that morning was that maybe things weren't so bad. He could handle this. But of course, Mrs Vaen just loved to test him.

Things were a little tense in the Weasley household. Ron still hadn't found another job, though he had been going out every day to interviews, to drop off his resume'. Even with Nelly's help, he was finding it difficult. Hermione kept telling him it was only because he was so young. He had never been so grateful for the know-it-all in his life. Every day he came home feeling disgruntled, and like a failure, but every day she would take his hands in hers, kiss his cheek and tell him "tomorrow. You'll find one tomorrow."

He sighed, glancing down at the brown haired head resting on his chest, and he smiled.

"Tomorrow" he whispered to himself. "I'll find one tomorrow"

Harry sighed again. Thanks to Draco's advice, they were able to handle the twins better, but they were still having a little difficulty. He smiled at Ginny, who was feeding Michael in the kitchen, happy that for once he wasn't fussing, when suddenly there was a loud crack, and a smiling woman appeared in the middle of the lounge.

"Hello Harry dear"

"Mum!"

"Hello Ginny!"

"What are you doing here Mum?" asked Ginny, striding forward to give the woman a hug. "Not that I'm not glad to see you..."

Molly smiled again.

"I was told that you could use a little bit of a hand..."

"So you're not coming by just because you miss us?" Harry asked jokingly, "I'm hurt!"

Molly laughed, before bending down and gushing over the little boy in his arms. He had dark red hair, and Harry's eyes.

"This one's Sirius..." said Harry, placing the boy in his mother-in-law's waiting arms, "that one there is James" Harry pointed at the dark haired baby that was currently lying on a mat in the lounge, stuffing his teddy's foot into his mouth. "And that's Michael!"

Molly sighed happily.

"Three boys almost at once," she murmured, "I know exactly what that's like,"

Ginny couldn't help but sigh in relief. With her mother's help...

"I'm so glad you're here!"

"Mother," Madison said pointedly. "It's only spaghetti bolognaise. I'm sure I can handle it"

"You must allow me to help in some way," she replied determinedly.

"You're doing enough,"

Draco hid his smirk.

_Go Madison_ he thought to himself, before turning back to Jesika, who had been tugging at the corner of his robes.

"Baba?" she asked. Draco handed her the little pink teddy bear he held in his hand. Jesika shrieked in delight taking it from him. Madison watched with a smile, before scowling as her mother forced her way into the kitchen anyway.

"Mother... I'm fine!"

"You never could make it the way your sister does" her mother continued, ignoring her, picking up a knife to chop the tomatoes.

"Well, she doesn't it make it the way I do," Madison retorted.

"That's my point," her mother said calmly, gently pushing Madison out of the way. Quickly, Madison took a deep, calming breath. And then another. And another.

"Fine, you make it then. Draco can you help me set the table please?" she asked, as she moved around her mother, "I've gotta prep dinner for the little devils you've sired."

Draco smirked.

"They get that from you!" he said cheekily, before helping her with the plates. They kept up the nonsensical chatter as they worked, determined to ignore the angry huffs that were now coming from the direction of the kitchen. It wasn't until Mrs Vaen gave a particularly loud huff, that Madison turned back to her, her eyes flashing.

"You're welcome to leave Mother" she said, keeping her tone as light as possible, "if we annoy you _that much"_

Mrs Vaen stuttered for a moment, before quickly regaining composure.

"Just a little hay fever. That's all"

"Oh, of course mother. Hay fever"

"Oh lookie here Gred!"

"What is that I see Forge?"

"Our Ickle Ronniekins in bed with a _female_?"

Ron groaned.

"Tell me I'm dreaming" he muttered, not daring to open his eyes. Unfortunately he was not that lucky. It seemed Fred and George had decided to apparate right into their baby brother's bedroom, and, as apparent by the suitcases beside them, it seemed they were going to be staying a while. Hermione resisted the urge to groan, rolling out of bed, already in hostess mode.

"Fred, George!" she greeted, quickly pulling on a dressing gown. "Would you care for some tea?"

As soon as Hermione had left the room, Fred and George turned to their baby brother, guffawing loudly.

"I didn't think you were the type bro!" George said dramatically, wagging his eyebrows.

"Shut up!" Ron muttered, his ears turning red. "How long are you gonna be here?"

"Two weeks. And don't change the subject..." Fred pressed.

Ron was spared an answer, because at that moment, Michelle started to cry. Ron breathed in relief. Fred and George followed Ron into the bright pink nursery, as he bent over the cot to pick up his baby girl. Michelle stopped fussing immediately. Ron smirked, placing her into Fred's arms, despite his protests. Ron then picked up Lizzie who was banging on the bars of her own cot waiting for him. He handed her to George.

"Michelle, Elizabeth, meet your new babysitters"

"Wait, what?"

"Ron!"

Ron said nothing, whistling to himself as he strode into the kitchen to have a shower. He had a big interview today. Fred and George were still protesting when Hermione appeared at the door.

"If you're going to be staying here," she said sternly, reminding them strongly of their mother, "you _will_ earn your keep..."

"Nelly didn't say anything about this!" George whined, but unfortunately, Hermione was not listening.

"But... they're _babies!"_

"It's a very prestigious school Madison..." continued Mrs Vaen that morning at breakfast, barely registering the fact that Madison had closed her eyes trying to keep in control "...it's really quite an honour to be accepted there Madison, you should really think about it before you turn down such a terrific offer" when no one spoke, Mrs Vaen continued, "that Donovan chap is going to be Head Boy there next year. You remember him don't you? The two of you were really quite... _friendly_ at one stage..."

At this point, Draco's fist clenched around the fork in his hand, struggling to ignore the smirk Mrs Vaen had sent his way. Madison rolled her eyes.

"I was seven mother; exactly how _friendly_ do you think we got?" Mrs Vaen opened her mouth to argue, but Madison had had enough. "And I am not coming home. My place is in the Wizarding World. End of discussion. Now can we please eat breakfast in peace?"

Mrs Vaen nodded, backing down. For now. She would bring her daughter back with her. One way or another, she would get her way. She _always_ got her way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Madison had gotten very adept at ignoring her mothers presence over the past week, but her resolve was wearing down. It was all she could do not to start screaming at the woman. She tried to tune out Mrs Vaen's voice as she fed Xane his bottle, keeping a close eye on Jesika and Kaleb from her position on the couch. She couldn't help but smile as Jesika fell to the ground, and Kaleb tried to help her back up, before running wobbly away before she could catch him.

"Get you!" cried Jesika in delight. "Get you!"

"Sweetheart are you listening?"

Madison twitched, turning to look at her mother with a sweet, apologetic smile.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I'm trying to talk to you about your sister Vanessa,"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She _misses_ you sweetheart!" Mrs Vaen said softly, "she wants her sister back"

Madison raised an eyebrow.

"Um, hello? I'm sitting right here!"

Mrs Vaen sighed dramatically.

"No. Madison _the_ _witch_ is sitting right there. We want _our_ Madison back" Mrs Vaen paused for dramatic effect, "please come back to us darling. Come home"

Madison scowled, her grip tightening around the bottle before she responded.

"I haven't changed _mother_" Madison tried to sound calm, but knew she was failing. "And I am _not_ going to come home"

"You _have_ changed Madison. You're so different I can barely recognize you; I wonder how you can recognise your own reflection! It's that school, Madison; Hogwarts is not good for you, magic is not good for you; it's just unnatural!"

"Magic is in our family mother, otherwise I would not have been born to you with it!" she retorted furiously, "unless now is the time you're gonna tell me I'm adopted."

"Sweetheart, you're not,"

"Then it's not UNNATURAL!"

_Molly had been a godsend for the young couple. Ginny was hoping she'd step in and take control, but Molly wouldn't have it. She simply chose instead to teach them, and let them figure it out on their own. James and Sirius, she had told them, were just like Fred and George used to be. They ate so much, that they always got sore stomachs. She instructed Ginny to feed them just a little less than she had been, and though Ginny had felt like a horrible person at first, she soon realised that her mother had been right. As usual.__She had worked wonders with Michael too. Michael was threatened by the babies, and he would remain so, unless he got his time with his parents, and some special time with his brothers. Once Ginny and Harry were finding the twins easier, they were able to set aside time, specially for their firstborn son, taking him to the park and letting him play, leaving his brothers at home with Molly. After a long, tiring day of fun, Molly instructed Harry to place his son in the play pen with the twins. Though Michael seemed distressed at first, within minutes, he was gently playing with them, babbling away as fast as he could._

_"He'll still get jealous, and fussy at times" Molly had said, as she kissed Ginny's cheek, "but he'll get over his tantrums fairly quickly."_

_Ginny grinned._

_"So thats Harry taken care of, what about Michael?"_

_Molly laughed, kissing her son-in-law as well._

_"Goodbye dears"_

_"Goodbye mum! And thank you!"_

Fred and George were _not_ happy. Ron had gotten a call on the phellytone, and had been offered a new job, better than the one he'd had before. He had decided to take his wife to celebrate... and leave _them_ in charge of the babies, despite their protests.

"But... they're babies!"

"They're GIRLS!"

But a grinning Mr and Mrs Weasley left them behind.

"This is not good."

"Why won't she stop crying!" moaned George, bending over the crib to pick up little Michelle. Suddenly he pulled back with a disgusted grunt. "SHE STINKS!"

"Then change her!" Fred shouted from the bathroom.

There was a small silence, as George carried Michelle over to the changing table, holding her at arms length. "Now what do I do?" he yelled back nervously.

"You're kidding me right?"

There was another silence, as George slowly undid the nappy. Suddenly he wretched.

"Its... DISGUSTING!"

Fred barely had time to roll his eyes. He was having his own problems.

"LIZZIE!" he cried, chasing after the little girl with a towel, who was racing around the living room, completely naked. "You have to have a bath!"

Elizabeth of course, did not listen. She was having far too much fun evading her exasperated uncle.

Suddenly, Fred stepped on a small stuffed toy, causing him to slip over and land flat on his face, only to Lizzy's great delight, as she ran back into her parents room.

"ITS EVERYWHERE!" yelled George from the nursery. "I AM NEVER HAVING CHILDREN!"

"...Vanessa was always the more peaceful one of the two of you. You always did stir up trouble"

"As far as you know, mother," Madison retorted, as she worked to get a burp out of Xane, which he readily obliged her with.

"That was a good one, my boy," she murmured, kissing his cheek.

"But Vanessa didn't magic all of your hair away did she? That was _you_" Mrs Vaen continued as she followed Madison into the nursery, as she put Xane into the crib.

"Thats because she threw my spellbooks in the toilet..." Madison muttered, but of course, her mother chose not to hear that particular comment.

"Oh Madison what will it take for you to see that magic is evil?" her mother exclaimed theatrically, "you don't even see what it's doing to you?"

"Killing your image of me is hardly a crime!" Madison retorted in a furious whisper as she was determined not to wake up Xane.

Madison quickly left the nursery, closing the door behind her mother, so that Jesika's cries wouldn't wake up Xane. Draco was busy giving Kaleb his bath, and Jesika was upset because she hadn't wanted hers.

"Why can't you see what it has done to you? Why are you so determined to throw away your life for something so satanic?"

"Are you gonna play the religious card mother?" Madison threw back, "since when have you been a Christian?"

Mrs Vaen glared at her daughter.

"You know I'm telling the truth! Why are you being so stubborn? Your throwing away your life, your future... your _family_!"

Madison squared her jaw.

"This _is_ my family!" she snapped, before storming into the kitchen to make Jesika's bottle, her fury building with each moment. It was as she walked away that she heard it. Her mother let out a loud groan of frustration, and suddenly, there was a loud SLAP sound, as her Mrs Vaen's hand made contact with Jesika's face.

There was a stunned silence, before Jesika screamed loudly. Madison spun around, racing to her daughter and picking her up in her arms, holding her to her with furious tears in her eyes as she tried not to look at the red mark on her cheek. Draco came rushing into the room, Kaleb in his arms, his usually grey eyes dark with fury.

"Get out" he hissed in a low voice. Mrs Vaen ignored him.

"How dare you?"

"Oh relax Madison, it's not as if she's _real!"_

"It's not like she's _real!"_

_"_I SAID GET OUT!" Draco roared. Mrs Vaen turned to him.

"You cannot make me leave!"

"MOTHER GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!"

"Madison?" asked Mrs Vaen in shock. But Madison was past forgiveness, she had already left the room with her children. Draco had already whipped out his wand, spelling all of Mrs Vaen's things to the front door.

"You too" he said, his fist clenching tightly around the handle, as he waited for the woman to start moving.

After what seemed like hours of struggle, Fred and George finally got the two little girls clean, fed and asleep.

"I'm beat," Fred groaned, collapsing onto the couch.

"I'm ready to go home now," George added.

Just then, Hermione and Ron returned home, laughing loudly. Fred jumped up.

"Shush!" he said, rushing toward them.

"They only just went to sleep!" whispered George.

Ron laughed.

"Who are you and what have you done to my brothers?"

Madison jumped on the bed with a shriek of delight.

"She's gone!" she cried happily, grabbing Draco's hands and pulling him up. Draco only laughed as she continued to jump up and down.

Draco grabbed her and together they collapsed on the bed. He leaned over her, his eyes staring down at her intensely.

"Madison.. I..." he began, his voice catching in his throat slightly.

"Yes...?" Madison asked, her heart thumping so loud she swore he could hear it.

"I..."

A loud screech made them jump, and the moment was broken. Draco resisted the urge to swear as he pulled the letter from the tawny owl's leg.

He ripped open the seal, and his eyes scanned the words quickly.

"Draco... what is it?" Madison asked. Draco said nothing, the letter still in his hand as he stood frozen, reading it again to make sure. Madison stepped forward, gently tearing it from his grasp. She had barely gotten past the first line, when she felt her heart sink to her stomach, and her face pale.

"Oh... my... gosh..."


	12. Chapter 12

_Dear Mr and Mrs Malfoy_

_Christmas is fast approaching, and you are expected to spend this holiday with your family. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy will expect your arrival on the 23rd of December._

_Be advised that you will be assessed on how you manage yourselves and your family during your stay with the 'in laws'._

_Also it is my duty to inform you that this will be your final assessment for this task as the Baby Project will be drawing to a close as of 23__rd__ January _

_At this time you will return to Hogwarts and continue out the rest of your school year as students once again. _

_Thank you for your participation._

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

Madison felt the letter drop from her hands, landing on the ground.

"That's it?" she managed to say. "Just like that... it'll be over? They'll be gone?"

Draco didn't say anything. He didn't think he could. He hadn't wanted to think about this moment. He wrapped his arms around her, letting her bury her face in his chest as he tried not to let his feelings take control.

"I don't want this to end" Madison murmured against him. Draco shook his head, holding her tighter.

"Me neither" he whispered. "Me neither"

* * *

Ginny sat at the kitchen counter downstairs, watching her three gorgeous baby boys in the magically enlarged playpen.

"This can't be happening..." she murmured, her eyes never straying from their faces. Harry said nothing, his hand holding hers tightly, as he sat in silence, studying his children, carving their images into his mind

"Did you get the letter?"asked Hermione as she came into the room, holding Lizzie as tightly as she could. Ginny nodded.

"We got the letter"

Draco and Madison soon appeared in the kitchen as well, and for a long while nobody spoke. Nobody needed too. Each knew what the other must be feeling as they watched their children together, dreading the day when they would be taken away from them.

Time seemed to move slowly, in the days bringing them closer to Christmas. Each family welcomed this fact, desperate to make their Christmas together as beautiful as they could, cherishing every new moment they had with their children, dreading the time when it would end.

Madison tried to keep herself calm, unable to stop her hands from shaking as she began piling things into the suitcase she had open on the bed.

Draco stood in the doorway, watching her pack, then remove, and then repack the same set of robes for the third time. He strode over to her, taking a hold of her gently, turning her around so she was facing him.

"Madison," he said softly, "it will be okay"

Madison sighed, leaning into his embrace, seeking comfort as his strong arms wrapped around her.

"I feel like an idiot..." she said finally, "but I'm scared. My mother is bad... but your parents..."

Draco said nothing for a moment, kissing the top of her head.

"It will be okay" he repeated, "I won't let them hurt you... or our children"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

* * *

After Draco felt that Madison was considerably more relaxed, he excused himself to head down to the kitchen, under the pretense of getting something to eat.

He paused at the doorway when he heard the voices of Harry and Ron, who had also had similar ideas, but deciding he needed to talk to _someone_ he entered the kitchen.

"Hey" he murmured. Harry nodded at him, and Ron mumbled a low "hey" himself, as he stared grimly at his glass of Firewhisky.

"Thirsty?" Draco nodded, and Ron poured him a drink. "Don't tell Mione... She'll skin me alive"

They sat in silence for a moment. Finally Draco spoke.

"We have to go to my parents for christmas"

Harry and Ron's heads snapped up as one.  
"You too?" Draco nodded glumly.

"I'd hoped Madison would never have to meet my father..." Draco murmured.

"I don't blame you" agreed Ron. "Your father isn't exactly a ray of sunshine"

Draco rubbed his forehead, trying in vain to forget that horrible nightmare he had once had about his father. But no matter how he tried, he kept seeing Madison... sprawled on the ground, smiling up at him weakly, as she lay dying in his arms. His heart ached at the thought.

"No..." Draco murmured, "and my wife, and our children are going to be spending the next _week_ with him"

"I... don't know what to say mate..." said Harry seriously. Surprisingly, it was Ron who offered the word of comfort.

"If it gets too bad, you can always come to mum's"

Draco stared at him for a moment.

"Thanks mate"

"No problem"

* * *

Lucius Malfoy stood by the window, watching with calculating eyes as his son and that... Mudblood walked up the long drive toward the Manor. Lucius smirked in satisfaction. The Mudblood was nervous. She straightened her robes once again, before taking the hand of one of her offspring, a young boy, while holding another, smaller boy in her arms. As Lucius watched them steadily come closer, Draco suddenly stopped in his tracks, turning to face the Mudblood. Lucius's eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened as he surmised that Draco was clearly trying to comfort the girl. The two of them smiled, and the Mudblood was clearly a little more confident thanks to his son's words. Suddenly Draco leaned in and pressed a kiss against her cheek, adding a touch of colour to her fair complexion.

"What in the world is going on here?" Lucius murmured, as he watched his son and his 'family' continue their progression. They disappeared from view, and seconds later there was a knock on the door. Lucius moved away from the window, standing beside the fireplace as he waited for his son and his 'family' to be directed into the parlour. His eyes narrowed the slightest bit as the House Elf directed them in. He would be assessing what damage this Mudblood had done to his son.

"Master Draco, and... Mistress Madison?" The house elf seemed unsure about how to refer to the guest, only amusing Lucius. She **would** remember her place. He said nothing, watching with slight annoyance as his wife ran immediately to their son's side, pressing a kiss to his cheek. She always had smothered the boy with affection.

"Hello mother," Draco said happily, putting the little girl down in order to give his mother a proper hug. Over the top of his mother's hair, Draco glanced at his father.

"Hello, son," Lucius said a little too brightly, stepping forward.

Lucius pretended not to notice the suspicion in his son's eyes, as he returned the hug, Draco's face as calm and calculating as his own, a fact that pleased him greatly.

"Father, Mother, this is my wife Madison," Draco said, "and these are our children. Kaleb and Jesika, our twins and the youngest, Xane," Lucius resisted the urge to narrow his eyes at his son. The boy seemed... happy! His eyes gleamed with what Lucius could only assume was affection as he introduced each member of his little... 'family'. This was worse than he had thought. Lucius glanced at each child in turn, a pleased sneer on his lips as Jesika turned away from him, burying her face in Draco's robes.

"Thank you for inviting us" The Mudblood held her hand out, forcing him to shake it. Lucius resisted the urge to scowl, or to wipe his hand on his robes afterward, "Draco and I have been looking forward to it"

Lucius couldn't stop from narrowing his eyes at his son, who had been unable to hide his smirk at the actions of the Mudblood. He seemed pleased with her.

"The Elf will show you to your rooms"  
Lucius watched their retreating backs, his mind whirling. His son was far too attached to the Mudblood and his half-blood offspring. But the damage did not seem irreversible. It was time that Lucius reminded his son of who he was, and what it meant to be a Malfoy.

* * *

"I don't trust him Draco" Madison said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Draco ran a hand through his hair. Madison glanced up at him, smirking. "You got that from Harry you know"

"Got what?"

"The hand in the hair thing"

"I did not!"

Madison only laughed, but it quickly turned to a sigh. Draco nodded, understanding what she was feeling, sitting down next to her, and taking her hand in his, as she leant her head against his shoulder.

"He's going to hurt them Draco"

"No" Draco's jaw was tight, his grey eyes flashing. "He'll have to go through me first"

* * *

Lucius was staring out the window, hands behind his back as a smirk formed on his face. He knew what he had to do. He would have to rely on his contacts at the Ministry to ensure things didn't get too messy, and his son would be resistant at first, but that did not matter. It had to be done.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucius knew, from the moment he woke up that morning, that today was the day. It simply could not wait any longer. Every hour that passed only condemned his son further. He would not allow his son to be poisoned by that Mudblood any longer. It had to be done. It had to be today. For the sake of his son.

"Lucius?

"You have your instructions Narcissa" Lucius said immediately, not bothering to turn to face his wife. He could hear her hesitation.

"I don't want to hurt our son!"

Lucius resisted the urge to raise his eyebrows. He did enjoy it when she tried to be tough.

"We are not hurting him. We are saving him"

"Yes, Lucius"

He waited until she had left the room, before allowing a smirk to cross his face. The Mudblood would not be bothering them much longer. And oh, how he was looking forward to it.

* * *

"Xane, the food goes IN your mouth!"

Xane simply giggled up at his daddy, clapping his hands together lightly.

Madison smiled brightly over the fruit bowls she was preparing for Kaleb and Jesika.

"Muma, I want bekk-fast!" Jesika said, very matter-of-factly.

Madison laughed.

"It's coming!" she cut up an apple quickly. "She gets her appetite from you you know!"

"What are you saying Mrs Malfoy?"

"I'm saying your a pig"

"Daddy's not a pig!" cried Kaleb. "He's a hoomin bean!"

"You're a bean, Kaleb!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Goodness, what on earth is going on here?"

Draco and Madison turned to see Narcissa standing in the doorway with an expression of shock at the sight of the twins fighting.

"Morning Mother," Draco said brightly.

Madison smiled at her politely, before placing the two fruit bowls on the table. Kaleb and Jesika stopped fighting immediately, racing to the table as fast as their little legs could carry them.

Madison smiled over at Narcissa.

"They really are little angels if you know how to handle them," she said happily. Narcissa even smiled, ever so slightly.

"The...the boy, reminds me of Draco when he was that little," she replied, as though she could not help herself. Madison smiled. She couldn't help but like Narcissa, even if she was a bit of a push over sometimes.

"What's the plan for today, Mother?" Draco asked as he continued to spoon breakfast into Xane's eager mouth.

"Well, I thought we might take the opportunity to go to town and stop by the park?" she suggested, "I haven't seen you in so long, perhaps we could have some...mother son time?"

Draco hesitated. He would enjoy that, but he didn't want to leave Madison alone with his father. Narcissa took his hand. "Please dear?"

He sighed. He hated saying no to his mother. Madison gently placed a hand on Draco's back.

"It's okay" she murmured to him. Draco locked eyes with her for a moment, and neither of them noticed the look that crossed Narcissa's face as she watched them in shock. "I'll be okay"

* * *

Lucius watched from the window as Narcissa waited for their son to say his... _goodbyes_. His eyes narrowed, as Draco leant in and kissed the Mudblood on the cheek again. He scowled. That was happening far too often! But, he reminded himself, she would be out of their lives soon enough. He smiled to himself. It was really almost too _easy_.

"That's right Draco. Say farewell to your precious Mudblood."

* * *

Madison smiled to herself as she watched her family walk together down the road. She would never admit to Draco that being alone in this huge house with his father was sure to give her nightmares, but she was positive she could keep away from the old creep.

With a deep breath, she stepped back inside, carefully shutting the door behind her. Suddenly there was a dull thud, and a searing pain before all turned to black.

* * *

"She was going to name him Neil" Draco laughed, watching Kaleb jumping on the sandcastle he had just finished building.

Narcissa glanced at him in surprise.

"Neil? Where on earth did she find a name like that?" she asked, carefully watching her son's response. Draco chuckled, a ready smile on his lips.

"Who knows how that mind of hers works?"

Narcissa froze. Draco stared down at her in surprise.

"What?"

"You...you really love her, don't you?" she asked, "Beyond this..."

To her surprise, her son didn't even pretend to deny it. He laughed, running his hand through his hair.

"Is it that obvious?"

She nodded, smiling slightly.

"A little"

* * *

"_Wake up little mudblood."_

Madison stirred, groaning from the throbbing pain in the back of her head. Eventually her eyes flickered open and what she saw filled her heart with fear and shock.

She was in a stone room. No windows, the only light came from torches burning nearby. She tried to move but the moment she did her head started pounding. She raised her hand to her head, when she heard movement. She whipped her hand into her pocket, her heart dropping in fear as she stared up at her captor. The man in the dark cloak stood in front of the only exit in the little dungeon room, twirling her own wand around in his gloved fingers.

"Hello Lucius"

Draco let out a sigh, shaking his head.

"I don't know, Mum. I just can't help it." He sighed again, a wistful smile on his face. "I haven't told her yet."

Narcissa watched him for a moment.

"I think she may know already" Draco didn't say anything, instead retying Jesika's hair when she ran up to him.

"May I ask... why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you love her?"

* * *

Lucius had never felt so alive, as he did torturing that little Mudblood with her own wand. He lifted the spell for just a moment, a malicious, sneer on his face. He breathed in deeply, revelling in the smell of her fear. The Mudblood glared at him, spitting blood out on the floor. She still refused to scream. He gave a hysterical, possessed laugh. She_ would_ be broken. And then he would take great delight in killing her. "CRUCIO!"

* * *

Draco stared at his mother for a second, before unable to help himself, that same smile he had been sporting since the day this thing started tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Where do I begin?" he murmured finally, his eyes gazing ahead dreamily. "She's... absolutely insane! She makes me crazy! Literally! She always steals the covers, and she talks in her sleep. She can't mind her own business to save herself, she uses all the hot water, she's the most annoying, frustrating person I've ever met, and she never takes any of my crap... But she's... she's amazing... whenever she's around..."

"Yes Draco?"

"It's like... a train slamming into my chest. I can't stop staring at her, at those eyes that smile..." he smiled again "She's the kindest person I've ever met... She's honest, and stubborn, and she loves our kids more than anything in this world. There's nothing she wouldn't do for them, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for her. She makes me ... better Mum... I don't know what I would do without her. She's... she's everything."

Narcissa's face paled, and she had never felt so much guilt and desperation in her life as she did at that moment.

"Oh son, please forgive me!"

* * *

"In what world could a filthy Mudblood ever be with a Malfoy? You will not taint my family's name! CRUCIO!"

The Mudblood's body convulsed on the ground once more, and suddenly, it was though she couldn't take it anymore. She screamed in excruciating pain, the sound sending thrills of euphoria down his spine. She was broken. He raised his wand once more, ready to deliver the final blow. He was going to enjoy this.


	14. Chapter 14

"AVADA KED-"

"STUPEFY!"

Draco watched in complete hatred as his father fell to the ground.

"Basta-"

His words were cut off as Madison threw herself into his arms. Draco held her to him tightly, unwilling to let her go even for a moment. Madison was sobbing now.

"Thank you" she whispered into his chest. "For a moment there..."

"I love you"

Madison froze. Slowly, she lifted up her head to face him, her eyes locking with his.

"I love you" he murmured again. "I thought I was going to lose you..." his voice cracked. Madison's heart was beating so hard in her chest; she didn't think she could take it. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him in close, pressing her lips against his.

"I love you too"

The moment was broken, as Lucius began to stir. Draco scowled again, cursing his father once more. That was when Narcissa arrived with the three children. She glared at her husband. She may share many of his beliefs, but she could not help him separate the Mu... Madison from her son, not when she made him so happy. Her lip curled up slightly. He always _had_ treated her badly. She may actually enjoy this.

"Leave him to me"

Madison took a deep breath before knocking on the door of the Burrow. Draco had assured her everything would be okay, but still. She was bringing Draco Malfoy to the Weasley's house. This had to be a recipe for disaster. She was almost going to turn around, insist they all go back to the apartment, but she needed to see Ginny. After everything... she needed her friends right now, almost as much as she needed Draco.

"Momma?" asked Jesika, from her father's arms. "Is Momma still sad?"

Just then the door swung open.

"Mazda!" Ginny would have thrown her arms around her friend, but they both had little boys in their arms. Ginny stood aside to let them in, taking in Madison's appearance.

"Madison what happened?"

Madison blinked back a tear, before they both placed their sons on the ground, where they ran into the living room to play with their aunts and uncles. Ginny took Madison's hand, and lead her upstairs, calling Hermione as she did.

Draco kissed Jesika's forehead, his body filling with relief, knowing his wife would be okay.

"Momma's gonna be fine"

"That dirty bastard!" seethed Ron, as he, Draco and Harry stood in the corner of the living room. Draco found that he too had needed to talk to someone. Draco nodded, unable to hide the look of utmost loathing that appeared on his face when he thought about his father.

"Mother called the Auror's before we left"

Harry nodded grimly.

"I hope they give him to the Dementor's"

"Oh Mazda..."

Madison smiled up at her friend.

"I'm alright Mione, really" Ginny looked like she was going to say something, but Madison took each of her friend's hands. "Really! I don't want to dwell on this. I just want to make this the best Christmas any child could ever have. I have to give them that before..."

None of them spoke after that. The nightmare with Lucius Malfoy may be over, but the day their children were taken from them was only getting closer. And _that_ was the most terrifying nightmare of all.

AUTHORS NOTE: I know this is a short chapter, I just didn't want to leave you guys hanging too long this time!


End file.
